I'm sorry
by Trien
Summary: OneShot. Slash HD. Draco and Harry love each other, but how long will their love last?


**I wrote this story in Dutch, but now I've translated it in English.  
Thank you, FreakyLizzy, for helping me with it!  
And sorry to write your name wrong:$**

**HP isn't mine!**

* * *

The rain is dripping off the window. A blond boy is looking outside. Suddenly, a shadow appears at the gates. Is that black hair? Harry! He wouldn't…

As fast as he can, the boy takes his coat and runs outside.

'Harry! Harry, what are you doing here?' he's yelling but his voice is overwhelmed by the rain.

Finally, he arrives at the gates.

'Draco.'

'Harry.'

'Are you going to ask me in? I'm soaking wet.'

'What are you doing here?? It's too dangerous! If my parents see you…'

'I had to see you, Draco. I can't stand a day without looking in your beautiful grey eyes. You know that, don't you?'

'I can't stand a day without you, either, but if someone sees us…'

'That's just too bad.'

'Too bad? Too bad?? They are capable of killing me! And you to!'

'Without them knowing about us, they still are capable of killing me.'

'This is only making it worse. Go back Harry.'

'Then come with me! Please.'

'I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't.'

'You don't love me.'

'Don't say that. I love you with my entire heart, Harry James Potter.'

'Then come with me.'

'Don't you understand that I can't?'

'No! Why do you care about anyone else if you love me?'

'If we get caught, we'll never be able to see each other again, not even at Hogwarts. It's only two months, Harry.'

'Two months is two months too long. Will you send me letters?'

'Yeah, sure. I'm going to miss you, Harry.'

And with a final kiss, they both disappeared.

Two weeks later

'Trrring!'

Draco looked quickly outside. Again black hair. Harry! Wait… this person is wearing a skirt.

Even worse: Pansy!

Narcissa is already walking to the fence.

_No, mom, don't open it!_

Soon, Draco hears voices downstairs.

'He's in his room, shall I get him for you?'

'No, I'm going myself. Thank you, Mrs Malfoy.'

He can hear footsteps approaching. What now? It's too late to hide!

The door swings open. 'Hey, Draco.'

'Pansy.' He couldn't suppress a sigh.

'What? Aren't you happy to see me? Are you still dreaming of Harry, perhaps?'

Draco's face freezes.

'What were you saying?'

'Calm down. It's me, Harry.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Coming to see you, what else? If this polyjuice potion didn't work, I wouldn't know what to do else. I've been here a few times with my invisible cloak, but nobody opened the door.'

'Harry! If the potion is worn off…'

'Look,' and Harry took a bottle out of his robes. 'I've got enough for four more hours.'

'Are you going to stay that long?'

'No. Maybe an hour or something. Come on, give me a kiss.'

'But you look like Pansy!'

'Just think of me.'

'I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't'

'Do I have to leave again? Don't you want me here?'

'Why should you be here if I can't even look into you pretty green eyes and make your dishevelled hair even more dishevelled then it already is?'

'You can talk to me.'

'I can just send you an owl. You don't even sound like yourself.'

'It's alright. I'm going.'

Six weeks later

_Draco,_

_Will I see you at nine o'clock at our usual place?_

_Love, Harry_

Draco is still holding the letter.

He looks at the clock in the common room. 9:05 PM.

He's still doubting. Should he, or shouldn't he?

To go or not to go,

Harry or Voldemort,

Love or Hate.

He has to decide today.

Now or never.

Silently, he puts away his books en goes.

At the Room of Requirement, Harry is watching the clock over and over.

The minutes were going exasperatingly slow. 9:35 PM.

Likely, Crabbe and Goyle are being difficult. Yes, he wants to come but they are keeping him up.

The clock strikes ten o'clock. It finally gets to Harry. He isn't coming.

He walks back to his dormitory with tears in his eyes. There, he throws himself on his bed and starts crying passionately.

At that moment, some teardrops fall on Draco's pillow.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' he whispers. 'But I couldn't do it.'


End file.
